


A First Time For Everything

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teasing, Trans Character, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: “What?” Cornelius tilted his head as Percival looked at him“Not what I was expecting, but a pleasant surprise non the less” Percival shrugged causing Galahad to snort in laughter“You say that like you have dating experience” the grin couldn’t be hidden from Galahads face as Percival went pink at the commentThere is a first time to experience everything in love. Percival wanted nothing more than to remember every last little thing.





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

He remembered each first time clearly.

Their first date had happened not an hour later, as Cornelius and Galahad took him to the Broad Walk, arms looped together as they entered the arcade. Percival regarded the bright lights and flashing machines for a moment before he gave his two…partners a look  
“What?” Cornelius tilted his head as Percival looked at him  
“Not what I was expecting, but a pleasant surprise non the less” Percival shrugged causing Galahad to snort in laughter  
“You say that like you have dating experience” the grin couldn’t be hidden from Galahads face as Percival went pink at the comment  
“Well- well! Usually from what I know when people say first dates it’s movies, or dinner.” Galahad could only laugh louder as Percival had attempted to defend himself, before huffing and pushing Galahad teasingly  
“If you two are done flirting, I’d like to get to whooping your ass at every game here.” Cornelius’ voice rang out as he hopped up and down on the DDR machine for emphasis. Galahad rolled his eyes before tossing the fey his wallet and looking to Percival  
“We’re here for you”  
Before Percival had noticed, he’d blown a large portion of his money and between them they had more arcade game tickets than sense as they had approached the prize counter - he thinks his favorite of the endeavors was cheating at a basket ball game as Cornelius had sat upon Galahads shoulders and had lent right over, just dropping the ball through in loops causing tickets to practically pour out of the machine as they went. They’d each gotten a prize of their choosing and had seated themselves along the water front as the sun was beginning to drop from the sky. He’d have to accept that his cheeks would just remained stained pink with a blush for what would probably be the rest of his life as Cornelius rested his head on his Shoulder, while Galahad rested his upon Percival’s head gently. Yeah….he could get use to this.

He remembered the first time he’d actively called them his boyfriends. And how _good_ it had made him feel. He’d come back to the bar, shortly after a date. Had hugged them goodbye on the steps, before heading inside a content smile on his face. Only to then find a vampire’s face in his own. Tallulah. Tallulah he wasn’t sure how old she really was – maybe in her hundreds, two hundred at most but she looked to be in her late twenties with long blond hair and a grin that could easily take up half her face and rival a Cheshire cats. Percival had visibly jumped as she’d suddenly appeared in his vision, gripping his chest as that grin had been the only thing he’d seen  
“Tallulah as smiley as ever” he gave a small smile back, shuffling past her, only to be tailed as he went.  
“Oh, I might be, but _you_ are practically glowing with a flush!” She had practically hopped her way around him, to hold and squish his cheeks.  
“Tallulah, my dear he might be able to answer your questions better if you gave him some space” Giandheer’s voice rang out in the bar. It wasn’t entirely empty, Shinu was also sat at the bar fingers tracing over his braille spell book, as well as Adam and Erkan sat upon one of the leather sofas. Adam and Erkan were both vampires like Tallulah, and her romantic partners. Adam was a recent turner, only 8 years ago putting his actual age at 34. He had blonde hair, a lop sided grin and a horrific scar from the left side of his mouth upwards – it constantly looked angry, and stitches had to be replaced frequently but bothered him none the less. Beside him sat Erkan, a Japanese man with a steely gaze and his own fair share of scars littering his body, the most notable being his lack of a right ear, and the scar it had left when it had been lopped off. He was larger in size than Adam, muscle and height wise with his black hair pulled back into a scruffy ponytail.  
“Y-yeah to answer your question. I-I am. I’m all smiley and I feel _good_ about where I’ve just been.” He admitted with a shrug as Tallulah released his face, squealing in delight  
“Oh? And why is that?” He knew the answer she was looking for, though he himself could not admit it out loud that he loved them yet, he could at least admit something  
“Because I just went on a good date with…With my boyfriends. I had fun, and I’ve got plans for another date already”

He’d remembered the first time he’d kissed them both. Unaware if they’d even reached that stage, he’d done it as if it wasn’t their first time and it was just a natural experience. He’d been talking with Cornelius about one topic or another, they were in the library as they always were digging up details on this week’s menace from beyond.  
“So, it’s late and we need stuff from the reckless. My queue to go home for the night. I’ll see you both tomorrow, yeah?” Percival hauled himself up off the sofa, Cornelius following  
“Yeah, stay safe” Cornelius smiled up at him, gently holding Percival’s hand  
“Always am”  
And then it happened. Cornelius froze as it did, while it was only a gentle peck It was a kiss none the less. Their first kiss. Percival had taken two steps away before he too had frozen in place, realising, going as red as Arthurs hair. He turned on his heels slowly back to the still stunned Cornelius  
“Did…I just?”  
“Kiss me?” Cornelius face broke out into a smile “Yeah, you did”  
“I-I” Percival stood staring like a fish out of water, as Cornelius only grinned wider.  
“Did…you like it?” Cornelius followed softly, stepping closer to Percival, wrapping his arms around his waist  
“Y-yeah” Percival only went redder as he looked down at Cornelius  
“Would…you like to do it again?” Cornelius leant up as Percival nodded, bringing his arms up to loop around Percival’s neck, trapping him in a kiss. It was slow, gentle, only for a few moments more before they split apart, eyes glancing over each other. The little giggle that escaped Cornelius’ mouth made Percival’s heart flutter in his chest as he went in again, moving his arms to wrap around Cornelius waist pulling him a little closer. Cornelius lips were soft and sugary, the taste of fruity lollypops lingering making Percival’s head spin, while his own were a little cracked and dry – he would have been a little embarrassed had Cornelius not moved his hands to hold his cheeks so he couldn’t escape as they kissed again and again. They were so wrapped up they hardly noticed when Galahad walked in, peaking at them both from behind the curtain from the backroom. At first, Galahad was confused to see the pair of them, then ecstatic as he strode his way over, twirling Percival around to face him and had planted one on him himself, kissing him deeply as the demon had held him close. Cornelius grinned, watching them before they had parted, a nervous flustered giggle leaving Percival after a moment as they had broken apart, relief washing over him as if he thought he’d be in trouble for kissing Cornelius.  
“Surprise, darling” Galahad grinned as Percival hid his blushing face for a moment, pulling Cornelius into a cuddle also. It felt natural – and was rather hilarious as well, as Percival spent time attempting to kiss them both at the same time, the three of them giddy with excitement at their first kisses, swapping as many between the three of them as they could, breathless and truly, madly, deeply in love with each other.  
it was much later to say the least as he, 3 hours later than he had intended to be home stumbled through the bar door still drunk upon the love and their kisses as Annie had only tapped her foot at him.

He’d remember the first time he’d slept over. He’d been so exhausted he could barely stand after 2 whole days of insomnia keeping him awake. He was on his last legs, and was planning to go home when he’d felt arms around his waist and a voice in his ear  
“Stay for the night, it’s too late for you to walk, and you’re too tired to focus, stay” Galahad had pleaded softly, resting his chin atop Percival’s head  
“Please? Stay?” He was being ganged up on as Cornelius wrapped his arms around him from the front, resting his chin on his chest as he’d gazed up at Percival. Much too tired to argue, he’d agreed  
“Fine F-fine, I’ll stay for the night” Cornelius let go of him to cheer, momentarily distracting him as Galahad quickly plucked him up, causing him to yelp in distress slightly as he was lifted into the air bridal style, head resting against Galahads chest, his face flushed from surprised as he gazed up at him.  
“Come then, to bed” Percival couldn’t pull his eyes from Galahad as he was carried into their bedroom, only to yelp out in surprise as in one fluid motion he was tossed onto it, the bed creaking in protest as he did so. He was bleary at best as he began mumbling something regarding pyjamas, however snapped out of it upon watching Cornelius toss his shirt away and undo his binder. He’d very obviously squeaked as he’d quickly looked away, as if the fey was modest in any sort of way. Cornelius had looked him over, before giggling his wings fluttering at the notion. He finished undressing, before hauling himself over onto the bed, crawling over to Percival, pressing their knees together  
“You can look at me, you know?” he said gently, taking one of Percival’s hands in his.  
“I-I but you you’re uh”  
“Naked? Yes, people tend to be when they aren’t wearing clothes” Cornelius could only giggle as Percival stumbled over his words, his face flushed. He gently took Percival’s face, moving him up to look at him. However, he only discovered Percival’s eyes screwed shut  
“Percival, you can look at me you know? I don’t mind” he pressed their foreheads together gently, pressing a gently kiss to Percival, watching as he took a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes. Percival opened his mouth as if to say something, closing it a couple of times as he was unable to find the words.  
“See? Just my body. In an entirely, non-sexual way. We know you’re not ready for that Percival, and we wont force you to do anything. We just…don’t really sleep with Pyjamas on, especially when it’s this warm. You can even touch a boob, if it really helps you feel better” Cornelius spoke softly, watching the nervousness leave Percival’s eyes, and his pinks to shoot up pink at the suggestion. Eventually Percival found the words in  
“You….you’re very handsome, all over” It had made Cornelius giggle and go pink himself, as he kissed Percival again  
“Thank you, though I don’t have anything on our big boy”  
“O-oh?” he asked next. Cornelius only giggled and cupped his cheeks, turning his face towards Galahad. Immediately the blush was back on Percival’s as he watched Galahad tug off his boxers, before throwing them away into the wash basket at the corner of the room. The demon turned to face Percival and only grinned cheekily when Percival’s flush spread further, rolling his shoulders as he turned into his full form  
“No, that is not an extra arm you’re looking at” Cornelius whispered gently causing Percival to splutter loudly, while Galahad cackle loudly  
“that’s enough teasing him Cornelius, we’re tired. We’re going to sleep, which means yours all have to come off too” Galahad had smiled as he spoke, shaking Percival from his dead stare.  
“Me-me??” Percival had looked surprised at this  
“You can’t sleep in jeans, or a jacket Percival” Cornelius offered gently, running his hands under Percival’s shirt, gently stroking over the skin of his stomach.

Percival took a deep breath – he assumed this would come soon, and honestly in this state was the best because if he told them anything they’d regret knowing he could blame it on being delirious. Ever so slowly, he removed his jacket, shortly followed by his shirt, jeans and underwear as he kicked them away to the corner of the room, feeling the eyes of his boyfriends on him as they roamed his body – roamed his hundreds of scars like lighting that forked across his back or where needless and knives had once assaulted his skin, roamed the large patches of vitiligo. Every little flaw and fault in his skin had never felt more prominent as his shoulders shook from nerves. He was average – maybe less so, with a soft stomach. Not like Cornelius had, which was supposed to look like that, no soft skin or gentle curves. Nor was he sculpted like Galahad, fit and full of lean visible muscle upon display.

He was yanked from his thoughts as strong demon arms wrapped around him and pulled him under the covers, laying him at the side of him wordlessly.

They did as they said they would - they’d slept, with all their magic and glory on display. Galahad was in the middle, on his back with his arms curled under Percival and Cornelius. Percival was on the right, face pressed against a pillow on Galahad’s chest, listening to the gentle sound of his breathing and the lull of the rain, tucked into his arm as if had been curled around him, holding him like a safety net. And Cornelius had been on his left, body pressed against his side, arm stretched over to Percival, his fingers gently stroking over the scars and vitiligo admiring his body, before he’d laced their fingers together and held on, as if to stop him from floating away. It had been the first night in a long while he’d gone without nightmare, the first time he’d slept feeling safe and warm in another beings arms.

He’d remember their first I love you.  
It was the early hours of the morning when Percival had awoken them both. He’d been in the middle this time, spooned between them, before he’d began screaming. They’d both awoken in a panic feeling Percival kick, thrashing against their grip screaming out in his sleep – and no matter what Galahad did, his magic was failing to take a grip on Percival, until Percival had startled awake shooting up, coughing and wheezing, his lungs failing as his head spun, unable to focus on reality. He was struggling to breath, struggling to get the words out his chest tight, neither of his boyfriends unsure how to react – he’d never done this before. They trapped Percival between them in a crushing hug, holding him steady, listening carefully as he began counting aloud the best he could. He wheezed out the first few, by six breathing easy enough to get the words out almost steadily, and by 10 a raging sob ripped through him as the tears began falling. His hand shot up to his mouth as he covered it, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.  
Percival was pressed up against Galahads chest, with Cornelius curled up against his back, head resting on his shoulder as they both soothed him gently, kissing him softly and whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he finally calmed down. his sobs worked down to soft sniffles.  
“Darling?” Galahad asked gently, turning his face to look at him  
“I’m okay. I’m okay now.” Percival’s voice was croaky but soft as he spoke, eyes squeezing tightly to blink out the last few tears  
“That certainly didn’t look like okay” Cornelius voice was soft as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder  
“I promise, I’m okay” Percival buried his face into Galahads chest again, silence falling over them for a moment  
“I’m sorry you had to see that” Cornelius and Galahad looked to Percival as he spoke  
“Percival you….you don’t have to be sorry, we just want to help you” Galahad kissed his head gently, stroking his hands up and down his arms in soothing motions, eventually moving down to his hands which he gently took hold of.  
“That’s the thing, I…I don’t think you can help me with this. I hoped you’d never witness…this.” Percival’s head remained hung in shame as he spoke. Cornelius wrapped his arms tightly around Percival’s waist, he regarded the deep scars on Percival for a moment, before speaking up  
“But we did. While you don’t have to tell us yet, we…we at least want to know how to help you when it happens” he rubbed his head against Percival’s back, earning them another gentle sob.  
“What did I do right finally to deserve you two” Percival’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. Galahad only smiled before pressing another soft kiss to his head, moving down to kiss his cheeks, before kissing him finally on the lips, before leaning to Cornelius to do the same.  
“I can’t go to sleep right now. Not again” Percival eventually spoke. Galahad looked to the clock  
“Well, it’s 3 in the morning. It’s practically already tomorrow” Percival snorted while Cornelius giggled  
“Then let’s get a start on breakfast?” Cornelius offered, shuffling out of the way “We’ve got pancake mix in”

It was a good idea, pancakes. They’d all shuffled to the kitchen slowly, cramped with the three of them in there, but they didn’t mind. As long as it fit the trio, they were happy. Galahad had at least attempted to start it organised – get out some measuring tools, but as he turned around Percival was dumping a large amount of flour into a bowl, and Cornelius pouring in a healthy amount of milk, not even bothering to measure how much they needed  
“Well this is going sparkling already” Percival snorted as Galahad deadpanned  
“Who gives a flying fuck if there’s too much. Double breakfast time!” despite the cheerfulness to his tone, Percival could only manage a small smile  
“Considering Cornelius can eat his own body weight a day and your stomachs an endless void, I’d say that there’s never too much” He added, causing Cornelius to stick his tongue out at the demigod, passing the bowl to Galahad for him to make it the right consistency. Galahad was in charge of the actual cooking part, knowing that both Cornelius and Percival were disasters when it came to anything culinary. Percival watched shuffling out of the way with Cornelius still pressing his face into his back.  
"Things are gonna be okay now. You know that, right?" Cornelius murmured softly into Percival’s shirt  
“We’re not gonna leave you all alone any time soon. Someone has to bug you all day." Percival turned with a wobbly smile, rolling his once-more bleary eyes as Cornelius looped his arms around his neck. He rested a hand on Cornelius back and briefly tilted his head back, fighting back a stubborn tear, but Cornelius noticed, immediately squeaking with worry  
"No! Please Don't cry anymore! I'll be quiet now!" Cornelius quickly grabbed a hold of his face, bringing it down to him to press desperate kisses pressed all over, squeezing a gentle laugh out of him  
"You better not ever quieten down Cornelius Delgado, ever. I want to hear your voices every day for the rest of my life”

They ate in peace, curled up against each other as they made their way through pancake after pancake, when Percival had finally spoke up. He was pinned between them, Galahad’s head resting atop of his while Cornelius head was tucked into his shoulder, their hands gripping to each other tightly.  
“Cornelius? Galahad?” His voice was soft, he waited until he got a gentle noise of acknowledgement from them both before continuing  
“I love you, so very much” he’d leaned up and kissed Galahad’s surprised face, before turning to Cornelius  
“And I love you very much too” he’d kissed Cornelius then, only to have the wind squeezed out of him as Galahad had hugged him painfully tight. Cornelius had quickly joined in, sharing a glance with Galahad  
“We love you too” Cornelius smiled, kissing Percival’s cheek  
“more than anything in this world” Galahad finished, kissing the other.

He’d remembered their first time intimate and how he’d gotten so excited he’d lost control, lightning bolted the building, cutting the power with a fizzle. Lance still won’t let him live it down till this day. Cornelius had been left to get cleaned up, while Percival pink faced and only in his underwear had stepped out of the flat with Galahad. Safir had only regarded him for a moment before the sigh that had left him could only match that of ascending into death out of pure exhaustion with the trio.  
“What…what the hell happened?” Arthur asked, almost regretting it as the devilish smile broke out on Galahad’s face as he nudged Percival gently  
“I….We….” Percival tried to find the words, swallowing between sentences. Guinevere had looked ecstatic as she bounced upon her heels  
“Oh, you finally did the dirty deed?” Lance’s voice cut through, only to continue with a growl “That doesn’t explain why the fucking _lights blew up!_ ”  
“I….I got excited, and…M-might have lost a little control.” Percival eventually breathed out, wincing at the mixture of expressions that crossed over the group. He hid his face in his palms as Guinevere and Lance erupted into laughter. At least Arthur _tried_ to hide his giggling behind his hands.  
“ _Well._ congratulations. We can live without power for a night. I’ve already called the service men they’ll be here to look at it first thing in the morning” and with that, Safir had turned on his heels heading back to his own flat, the faint smirk of a smile on his face at the humiliation of the situation. Eventually Percival had managed to suffer through the embarrassment as Galahad lead him back into the flat and finished clearing up with him. It’d all felt so right between them, as they settled in the sheets that night. Closer than they’d ever been, intertwined as they ignored the world outside their window, ignored shop beyond their flat.

If Galahad was a better man, he’d admit that this is all he could ever want, all he would ever want. That he’d be happy to spend the remaining time the earth had sharing it with the sunshine to his east, and the moon to the west.  
Galahad was that better man now, with his lovers in his arms as Cornelius rested upon his left, and Percival laid upon his right.

If Cornelius was not so scared of being alone, he’d admit that he could not live without his lovers and knew very well that the two men he shared his bed with would be the only true love he would ever experience in his immortal years.  
Cornelius was not lonely and was in good company now as he rested his head upon a demons chest and entangled his hands in a gods. He was not scared.

If Percival was a braver man, he’d admit that that maybe the world wasn’t so awful and scary. That love was worth it as he wound sleep peacefully upon someone who he hoped he would love for the rest of his life.  
Percival was a little braver man now, as he closed his eyes not fearing the dreams but knowing he was safe to sleep among his boyfriends.

Not everything or everyone was perfect

None of the trio ever would be

But, all of them none the less changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment or some Kudos!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
